


Love Sex Riot

by falloutmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmoose/pseuds/falloutmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mark of Cain turned Dean Winchester into a demon. His fiancée has fun learning to adjust to the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sex Riot

Dean had become something she hated, something she hunts and it hurt, oh boy, did it hurt. He was the love of her life, the father of her child and the only person in the world who could get her to open up honestly. Everything felt so messed up, so wrong. 

At first, Dean told Sammy to stay away, to take their daughter and stay at the cabin. She hated the idea, called him stupid for even suggesting it, but Dean didn’t back down. He said it would be safer that way. So, she did as he said, took Skye and went to the cabin while he stayed at the bunker.   
Although he called her a lot, this only lasted a few days. Sammy missed Dean so much, and she wasn’t doing a very good job looking after their child, so, against Dean’s better judgement, he went to go pick them up. Sammy instantly felt better, despite Dean being something she despised, and she vowed to stick by him and help him through it, when everyone else abandoned him.

The first time they became intimate after Dean’s confession, Sammy was slightly nervous. Dean could turn, from the pleasure alone, but her nerves were forgotten about and everything was just as perfect as when her lover was human, if not better. He could go longer, and made Sammy have several orgasms before he came. Each and every time. Soon, Sammy was addicted to it. Electricity sparked throughout her body. 

The first time he bit her and broke the skin, feeding on her blood, Sammy was confused. It hurt, a lot and she pushed him away, fought with him but it was to hide the fact that she was incredibly turned on by it. She’d lay awake at night, terrified of nightmares, and found herself occupying her mind with thoughts of Dean biting her again, harder, drinking her blood. If it was something he needed to do, she wasn’t going to stop him, especially when it heightened her sexual arousal. 

When they become intimate again after that, Dean held himself back and Sammy knew it. He kissed and sucked at her neck as he pounded relentlessly into her. Her moans and whimpers became desperate and as soon as Dean’s eyes became completely black…

“Bite me.” Sammy moaned, bouncing on top of Dean, taking his cock deep inside her repeatedly.   
“No.” Dean stopped his movements, holding onto Sammy’s hips to stop her and looked at you seriously. “I’m not doing that again.”  
“Please.” She whimpered, brushing her lips against his and trying so desperately hard to move her hips. “Please, Dean.” She begged. “I need it.”

Dean growled, lifting her up and slamming her back down, impaling her on his cock as he bit down onto Sammy’s shoulder. But it wasn’t enough, not to her. 

“Harder.” She moaned, dragging her nails down Dean’s back, leaving behind deep, bloody scratches.   
“Sammy..” Dean whispered against the bite mark.   
“Harder.” She demanded, rolling her hips hard, taking him in deeper and tightening her muscles around him.  
“Fuck.” He cried out before biting her shoulder again, immediately breaking the skin. As soon as the warm crimson liquid spilt onto his tongue, he began sucking on the wound desperately. Sammy’s body went into overdrive, feeling more sensitive than normal. Dean pushed her onto her back and slammed back into her, biting down on her other shoulder, breaking the skin quickly and letting her blood fill his mouth once more, his eyes still black and soulless. Sammy whimpered over and over.   
“Fuck.. Dean.. So good” She moaned between Dean’s thrusts. “Mark me.” She whimpered. Dean bit down more, sucked harder. His intentions, now, were not to drink Sammy’s blood, but to obey her demands and mark her. Claim her as his own.   
He kissed up her neck, sucking on the skin and leaving small purple bruises in his wake, rolling his hips deeply, hitting that special spot inside her. Sammy whined, her body breaking out into goosebumps as blood trickled down her chest from the bite wounds on both her shoulders. Dean moved and lapped up the blood, groaning as he hit his peak, coming hard into his lover. Sammy cried out, screaming Dean’s name loud. They rode out their highs, foreheads pressed together. 

Since that night, sex between the two hunters has never been the same.

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up any confusion. Sammy is not a female version of Sam Winchester. She is an OC created by my own mind.


End file.
